U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,363 discloses a guide bar having a lamellar configuration. Individual lugs are bent over from the inner edge of a frame-shaped side plate. The lugs of two side plates are placed one atop the other so that they are coincident to each other and thereafter are welded in order to obtain a light torsion-resistant guide bar. A guide bar manufactured in this manner satisfies requirements in practice but the lugs have to be cropped with precise tolerances because the contact surfaces must lie precisely parallel to the side plates. Also, the perpendicular spacing must be exact because the doubled spacing determines the groove width. The manufacture of guide bars of this kind is therefore very time consuming and expensive and requires considerable know-how for assembly and welding.